A Secret to Hold
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Cecilia's keeping a secret from almost the whole town. But she makes the mistake of accepting Jake's proposal even though she loves Kyle. Will she tell?
1. Learning the Truth

Cecilia wanted to take back that night. She didn't know what had come over her. Maybe it was because he was leaving for a trip in two days. Maybe she was in love with him. But it was to late. She had to accept the consequences.

~{Ceci's P.O.V.}~

"Bye Kyle!" yelled Rosalind.

"Come back soon!" cried Julia.

"Don't hurt yourself!" said Mana.

"Please… be careful," said Dorothy.

"Bye!" cried Yue.

"Good luck!" yelled Alicia.

"Good-bye!" I said. Kyle was leaving on a trip; he would be gone for just over a week. Everybody in town was there to see Kyle off. He waved to everyone as his boat pulled away.

"Don't get yourself killed!" yelled Roy and Cammy. Kyle waved one last time before the ship moved out of site. I couldn't tell him… I didn't have the courage. I turned around to see Jake standing by himself.

"Jake what's the matter? I thought you didn't like Kyle," I wondered.

"I don't. It's just you girls are being so stupid yelling different stuff like that," said Jake.

"Geez Jake, you didn't have to be so mean," Tanya said. "They're just gonna miss Kyle that's all."

"Well I think it's stupid!" snapped Jake and he turned and ran away. I sighed, ever since Kyle had come to Alvarna Jake had been sour and he got mad when I spent too much time with Kyle. I knew he liked me but he had an interesting way of showing it. The crowd broke up and I went back to cleaning. But I couldn't hold it in. I ran to the bathroom and threw up._ Crud… This isn't happening…_ It couldn't be. I told Herman I wasn't feeling well and was going to Natalie. When I got to the Clinic I had Natalie check me out.

"Well Ceci… It looks like your pregnant," said Natalie.

"What? I'm… pregnant?" I just couldn't believe it. I was pregnant… I was going to have a baby.

"Yes dear you are," said Natalie.

"Um, Natalie…" I stuttered. "Can you keep this a secret? I don't want anyone knowing…"

"Of course Ceci. But can I ask, who's the father?"

"I think… Kyle." It must have been Kyle. Jake and I have never even kissed. There's no way it could be him. It had to be Kyle. I had to be.

"That must be hard on you… Well I mean how he just left on a trip," said Natalie. "Well, I want you to come visit me twice a month so I can see how the baby's doing."

"Okay. Thank you Natalie." I was glad that Ray was on an errand and Dorothy hadn't come to work yet. I said good-bye to Natalie and went back to the Inn. Egan asked what was wrong and I told him I wasn't feeling well. I went upstairs and decided that I would tell Kyle when he came back… But for right now I would have to live through a week of keeping a major secret… It was going to be tough…


	2. Married to Jake

It was the Tuesday before Kyle came back… That's when Jack asked me, to marry him. I said yes but I had no idea why I had said that. I was in love with Kyle but my mind told me to say yes to Jake. He was overjoyed when I said yes. I was scared, what if he found out about me being pregnant? We decided to have the wedding two days after my birthday. Summer 14…

Kyle came back on that Friday.

"Hey Kyle. I missed you," I said nervously. He hugged me and I hugged back, I couldn't show him how scared I was.

"Hey Ceci. I missed you too," he replied as he grinned ear-to-ear.

"Hey Kyle… I got something to tell you," I stuttered. There were a million butterflies in my stomach right now.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Kyle… I'm… I'm… Pregnant…" Kyle looked shocked; I burst into tears and hugged him holding on as tight as I could.

"Ceci… I can't… believe… it…" He was speechless. He held me close to him and let me cry.

"And Kyle… I'm… in… I'm in love with you!" I blurted out. I couldn't hold on to it any longer. Kyle had to know the truth. "But Kyle, I'm getting married to Jake… I don't know why… I'm sorry…"

"Ceci it's ok. I love you too. I've always been in love with you. Ever since I first met you," he confessed. I held him closer and cried. It was a good thing no one saw us because they would have wondered why Jake's fiancée was crying into Kyle's shoulder.

I said my good-bye and went to work. I had to work on cleaning the kitchen and I was glad there was a bathroom near the kitchen because I was feeling sick again. I think I might throw-up again. I had to hold it in until I got to Herman's manor.

"Are you feeling alright Cecilia?" asked Rosalind. She was always so kind; I loved her like a sister.

"I'm feeling fine Rosalind. It was just a bug. Though, I'm still getting over it." I answered back.

"Well if you need anything I'll run to the Clinic and pick something up for you."

"Thank you Rosalind." She left and I got back to cleaning. Kyle must have been in complete shock when I told him. Oh how I wish I could take that night back… I wish.

It was a week later Kyle proposed to Rosalind. She was excited; I knew she loved Kyle. She had told me a few weeks ago and I promised to keep it a secret. In a spilt second she went from happy to planning the wedding. She wanted a fall wedding, while the leaves were falling. Of course it would be three months away. In a few days it would be New Year's Eve.

"Ooo, Kyle, which do you like better, pink or lavender flowers? Both would look good but they're spring colors and it'll be in the fall… Maybe yellow orange and red? I like that." Rosalind could talk forever about the wedding. I had my own to think about, spring was around the corner and summer was short after it. I smiled as Rosalind kept making plans for the wedding and Kyle… I couldn't look at him it was too painful. Every time I looked at him I felt sick to my stomach and I had to leave or doing something for Rosalind.

When Rosalind finally let Kyle go free I left the manor and went back to the Inn. Jake was waiting for me and asked me if I had any ideas for the wedding. I told him I had picked up a few ideas for Rosalind and that I had asked her to help me plan the wedding. I had completely lied to Jake but he bought it. I sighed as I closed the door to my room and I cried more. The tears just came I couldn't stop them and I just let them roll silently down my cheek.

This was harder then I had imagined. And the bump that would become a baby would only get bigger as the time passed by. Jake and everyone else would figure out sooner or later. And I could stop them from finding out. Jake would hate Kyle even more and I don't know what Rosalind would do. I was scared. There was nothing I could do…

Yeah!! Ch. 2 is up!! I'm having lots of fun writing this sad love story but I hope you're enjoying it!! Please review it! Ch. 3 will hopefully be up soon! Thankies for reading!!


	3. Just a Little Fun

It was Spring 5, I accidentally into Kyle at the clinic. We were both surprised but I got out of there quickly; I couldn't bear look at his face. It was too painful, even thinking about my heart ached. I only got to the fountain when he caught up to me.

"Ceci…" I turned around to see Kyle standing by the fountain.

"Kyle I… I'm sorry I have to go," I turned and started to run.

"Cecilia you can't keep running from me. You'll have to talk to me eventually. So why not now? We can go and talk." He tried to clam me but I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to get back to Herman's manor and star cleaning.

"Kyle I have to go. Please, I promise to talk to you… later," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ceci… I guess I can't help it. Fine, but, you have to talk to me." He let go of my hand and left. My heart was aching. It hurt so badly; I wanted to cry but I had to keep it.

{Kyle's P.O.V.}

_Why won't she talk to me?_ I couldn't keep Ceci off my mind. I didn't know what to do. She had been so nice to me when I came to Alvarna and now she never even looked at me. She kept her distance whenever I was planning the wedding with Rosalind.

"Hey Kyle!" Cammy yelled.

"Hey Kyle can you help us?" cried Roy. I nodded and went over to where Cammy and Roy were standing.

"What can I do for you?" These to were always up to something and anything could be running through their minds.

"We want to play a trick on Douglas. Can you distract him while we get the trap ready?" said Roy.

"Fine, I guess so." I had to help them but hopefully it was worth it.

"Okay, so you keep talking to him and when we give you the signal we want you to buy so radish seeds 'k?" I sighed and agreed. I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into. I entered the general store and saw Douglas standing behind the counter,

"Hey Douglas, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm just happy that you and Mana aren't gonna get married!" Douglas chuckled and I sighed.

"So are there any suitors that you think would be good for Mana?" _How long is this going to take?_

"Hopefully no one will take my precious Mana away from me. And don't you think about setting her up with Ray or Barrett."

"I wasn't planning on it Douglas." _Caw! Caw!_ Was that the signal? I turned around to see Cammy leaning her back to the window. She was cocking her head from side to side. "Ummm… Douglas I'll take some radish seeds…"

"Alright one bags of radish seeds. Here ya go! I'll be seeing then!"

"Bye." _Clash!_ I turned around to a whole bucket of water and some mud splash all over Douglas' head. Behind me Cammy and Roy were laughing their heads off.

"Cammy… Roy…" Douglas seemed really mad. I had to get out of there, so I sped out of the shop and started to head home but Cammy and Roy stopped me.

"Good Kyle!" Roy gave me a thumbs-up sign.

"That was one of our best pranks ever!" Cammy couldn't stop laughing.

"Umm… That was really good. Hey I gotta go. I'll see you around." I left Roy and Cammy and headed back to my farm. That's when I remembered I was suppose to meet Rosalind for more wedding details. I dropped off the seeds and headed to her house. When I got there Cecilia answered the door.

"Oh! Um, hi Kyle. Umm, come in. Are you looking for Rosalind?" She looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah, is Rosalind here?" She was avoiding me again.

"Um… no but she'll be back in a little bit."

"Then can I talk to you?"

"Ummm…"

"Ceci." _Please Cecilia talk to me. Just once…_

"Alright, but once Rosalind gets back I'm going straight back to work. Okay?"

"That's fine by me, the important thing is that you're actually talking to me." I smiled Ceci was finally talking to me. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Ceci, I want to know what's on your mind."

"Kyle… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. But every time I look at you my heart aches. I can't bare the feeling."

"Cecilia it's okay. Everything will be alright I know it."

"How do you know? Kyle, I'm getting married to Jake and he's gonna find out that I'm pregnant with your baby." Kyle I just-" I leaned over and kissed her on the lips I couldn't help myself but I had to do it.

"You talk to much sometimes Ceci." I grabbed her hand and she squeezed my hand. She looked me in the eyes and placed my hand on her belly.

"Do you feel how big it's gotten? Our baby's going to be beautiful but I wish we could be together." I smiled, there was a small lump and it had only been a few short weeks.

"I'm back!" I pulled my hand away from Cecilia's belly and stood up. But before I left the kitchen I turned around and smiled at Ceci. She smiled back but it looked like a pained smile. I turned around and went to go greet Rosalind.

{Ceci's P.O.V.}

I could hear Rosalind go on and on about the wedding. She was going to have a gorgeous wedding and it was a good thing she was rich. I'm glad she told me that a catering company from somewhere else was going to cook the food. By then I'd be married and taking care of a little baby. I couldn't even think about telling Jake about the baby.

When I finally left the mansion for the day all I could think about was how I was going to talk to Jake after what had happened today. Kyle had kissed me… He hasn't kissed me since that night… I shivered and walked toward the Inn. Egan was preparing dinner but I was feeling like dinner. I told Egan that I wasn't feeling up to food right now and told him I'd be up in my room.

"Cecilia are you sure you're feeling alright?" Egan wondered.

"Seriously Egan I fine it's probably the cleaning supplies. The fumes are probably upsetting my stomach. I'll try to use less next time alright?"

"Alright Cecilia but don't push yourself to hard okay?"

"I'm fine-"

"Okay?"

"Okay Egan." I left him cooking a dinner for two and locked myself in my room. I didn't want to deal with Jake tonight but I knew he would try to talk to me. He had been the happiest he'd ever been since he proposed to me and I said yes. But I didn't feel the same way about him. Dammit! Why was I such an idiot? Why did I say yes to him? I should waited for Kyle to come back for his trip. Then he wouldn't have proposed to Rosalind. Maybe he did that so he could see me more… I fell on my bed and cried into my pillow. I'm the biggest idiot in town…

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So how did you like it? Ch. 3 is up!! Yeah! Enjoy! And please comment!!**


	4. Anger and Love Readings

When the middle of Spring came my stomach had gotten much bigger. I started wearing bigger skirts to hide my lump.

Rosalind fretted more and more over the wedding that won't happen for two more seasons. I was nervous about my wedding dress fitting because my belly had gotten so big.

"Cecilia, could you get me a glass of Iced Tea please? Oh Kyle, would you like anything?" Rosalind asked.

"Ummm… Fruit Juice please…" Rosalind continued to talk about the wedding getting every last detail perfect. I sighed; Rosalind was over enthusiastic about this wedding. We were only in a town and she was acting like we lived in the capital city. I made the drinks and took them out to the happy couple.

"Thank you Cecilia." Rosalind said looking at different dress designs.

"Thanks Ceci." Kyle smiled. My heart began to race and I blushed and hurried away. I couldn't stand to look at Kyle now. It was still too painful. But I couldn't push away the fact that I was in love with him.

~A few hours later~

"Ceci can I come in?" Jake was at my door. I panicked, could I talk to him now? With all these mixed feelings?

"Um, sure. Come in Jake." I took a deep breath as he opened the door and came in.

"I just wanted to see my beautiful fiancée. It's getting so close to our wedding." He wrapped his arms around me just above my bump. I got all nervous.

"Ummmm… Jake…" I turned around and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I tried to pull away but he was pulling at my shirt. Finally I pulled away. "Jake not yet, okay? Just wait 'till our wedding… Is that alright?"

"Sure Ceci… I'll see you later." He turned and left. I could tell he was mad or upset. Crap, I've probably made it worse… my life that is.

~Jake's P.O.V.~

"What the heck is wrong with Ceci?" I slammed my hand on the table.

"Jake calm down, or you'll break the table," Dad said. I sat down and began to think. Why is Ceci acting so weird? She's been all fidgety and nervous all the time lately. Does she want to take back the engagement? No, that's not it… Then what is?

That's when Kyle opened the door and stepped in. I stood up and looked straight at him.

"What do you want, human?" I had no idea why but I felt so mad just looking at him.

"Umm, Rosalind wanted me to tell Cecilia something."

"What is it?"

"Jake, be nice to Kyle."

"Well Rosalind told me to tell her she doesn't have to come in tomorrow. She can take a day off." Dad nodded and went upstairs to tell her.

"What's you're problem Jake?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Yeah, you do. Last time you saw me you sneered and turned around to walk the other way."

"Well, maybe I don't like seeing your little human face."

"You know, you're half-human. So don't get all grumpy." He turned around to leave. I could punch him, I felt the anger welling up inside. I know I'm only a half-elf. Does her have to rub it in my face? Jerk.

I slammed the table after he left. I went upstairs and into my room. I heard Dad close Ceci's door and head downstairs to see what damage I did to the table. I walked over to my dresser and picked up a silver seashell on a chain. It was my mother's. She gave it to me right before she died. It always seemed to calm me down when I felt angry before, but Kyle's comment about being half-human and looking at the shell made things worse. I put the necklace down and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands and tired to calm down. Why was I so damn angry at the stupid human?

~Cecilia's . ~

I walked out of Natalie's clinic and headed toward the dock. The sea always seemed to calm me and that's what I needed right now. Egan and I had heard Kyle and Jake's conservation last night and it put me in great distress. Egan couldn't figure out why I was so upset, so he old me to relax and go to bed. I had the next day off thanks to Rosalind.

"What's the matter Cecilia?" I turned to see Alicia sitting on one of the benches. I'd forgot she did her readings on the dock.

"Nothing, just trying to calm some nerves." I went and sat down by her.

"Would you like a reading? Probably not a love reading since you're getting married to Jake."

"Umm, no go on. Do a love reading."

"Really? Alrighty then." She stood up and took my hands.

_Holy-halla. Jamme-La-La. Wah-ha! La. _I giggled a little bit at her funny saying.

"I see it now. Jake and… Kyle? Hmm… that's odd. I did Rosalind's reading and it said Kyle on it…" She was puzzled at her findings.

"That's odd…" I tired to stifle a laugh. "Oh I sorry Alicia, but I have to go."

"Okay. See you later Ceci!" I walked away from the dock. Kyle still has feelings for me? But he's in love with Rosalind. Alicia's reading must be wrong… I mean I still have feelings but… He did say he loved me when I told him my news. But then he proposed to Rosalind… I was so confused. I went and sat down by the cherry blossom trees.

"Hey Ceci! What's up?" I turned to see Yue standing right next to me.

"Oh, not much… Just tired I guess."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I shook my head and Yue sat down. "My feet are killing me. I just got in today, just in time too. The cherry blossoms are blooming, they sure are pretty." I looked up at the cherry blossoms. The flower festival was in a few days so of course they were blooming. "Oh, by the way congrats on the engagement. You and Jake… You two seem like a nice couple. By ya know. If you hadn't said yes I would have totally gone for him. Even with his anger problem against humans."

"Really? I thought the only people who loved him were Egan, me and… his mom."

"No, I guess you could say I'm in love with him… It seems kinda pointless now but… yeah I am…" I looked at Yue, and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay I understand. You love him. He just doesn't realize it."

"Thanks Ceci. You're a really great friend. Oh! Are we friends?" I nodded. Yue smiled her usual big grin.

Yue said good-bye and went to go sell her stuff. I sat there watching the cherry blossoms fall; they were so pretty. I rubbed my belly and closed my eyes and thought. What would Jake's reaction be if I broke the engagement?

**Omg sooo sorry it took a while I've been really busy and haven't had time to write. Hope you like it!!**


	5. Wedding Dresses

I opened up my bedroom window and looked outside. It was the end of spring and the petals were falling like leaves in the fall. I sat there staring out into the ocean. Yesterday Natalie had said that the baby was doing great. In fact the baby was due Summer 29. That would give me some time to think about how I was going to explain to Jake why I was pregnant and why the baby has more human than elf.

"Ceci! Hurry up! You'll be late!" I looked down to the street to see Roy and Cammy staring up and me. Roy smiled and Cammy waved. They ran away laughing. I smiled and got ready for work.

"Ceci!" Rosalind smiled as I walked into the mansion. "Have you gotten your dress yet?"

"Well no but I was going out of town this weekend to look for a dress." I told her the truth.

"Oh, well I was going to ask you to come with me today…"

"Rosie! Of course I'll come but I'm going by myself to look for mine."

"That's okay with me!" The carriage was ready and we set off to the city. Rosalind said a couple time that she wanted a dress that would make her look amazing, that would be the talk of the town, and that would make Kyle surprised at how beautiful she looked. The last thing she said hurt me a bit, but I sucked it up, and tried to make myself forget about that night. But I could remember Kyle's words…

"_Ceci, you know I think you are the most beautiful girl in this town."_

"_Oh, Kyle, come on Rosalind, Julia, or Alicia they're much more beautiful than me…"_

"_That's not true and that's way I choose you."_

I tried as hard as I could to push that memory into the back of my head. Rosalind was talking about different dress styles she had seen and which she liked best.

"You know what would look really good on you Ceci? An empire waist, oh and a beaded veil! That would look so pretty!" Rosalind grinned at the thought.

" I'll remember that when I go looking this weekend." We pulled up to the dress shop and went inside. There were a bunch of gowns up front and I feared how many they had in the back.

It took two hours for Rosalind to find her dress. She tried on so many; I swear the employees were running around looking for some that Rosalind hadn't tried on. She finally settled on a ball gown style dress with off the shoulder sleeves. I just sat down the whole time and waited patiently as Rosalind changed from one dress to the next.

"This is it! The perfect dress! I love it!" Rosalind was looking at her reflection in the mirror and turning around for me to see the rest of the dress.

"It's beautiful Rosalind! Kyle will be so proud to have such a gorgeous bride." Rosalind blushed at the comment.

"Oh, come on Ceci! Why not try on a dress? Miss could hand me that dress over there? The one with the empire waist please."

"Rosalind, no. I'm not trying on any dresses today." I gulped what if she could see my bump?

"Just one okay? This one looks like it'll fit you." Rosalind handed me the dress and pushed me into the changing room. Once I got the dress over my enlarged stomach I made sure it looked as flat as possible.

I stepped out and Rosalind was almost speechless.

"Oh… Ceci! I love it! I wish I could have found mine so much sooner!" I looked in the mirror. The empire waist did look good on me, if fact you couldn't even tell that I was pregnant! "Miss! Yes, we'll be taking these two dresses!"

"What? Rosie! But-"

"No buts. It looks great on you and now you don't have to take an extra trip back up here." Rosalind smiled as she went back into the dressing room to change. I kept looking at myself in the mirror. Would Jake like it? He probably would… He thinks I look good in anything. I sighed and waited 'till Rosalind was done changing.

~Kyle's P.O.V~

Ceci came and visited me on the last day of spring. I was picking the last of the spring fruits and cutting down some of the dead plants.

"Hi Kyle. How are you doing?" She smiled at me. It made me think about what she was doing here.

"I'm fine. But, how are you? Is the…" I paused and decided to whisper. "Baby doing alright?"

Ceci laughed and replied in a whisper. "The baby's doing fine. In fact Natalie thinks it's going to be a girl." She came over and picked a strawberry off the vine. She wiped it off on her skirt and ate in.

"Hey! That's my money going in your mouth!" She just smiled and turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh, Kyle… I do still love you… Please don't forget that." With that she hurried as fast as she could away. I watched her walk away; I was letting her go, just like before. I had let her go when I left on my journey and I had let her go when she told me she was marrying Jake and just now I had let her go. That was three times.

I finished picking the strawberries and put them in the shipping bin. I sat down in front of my door and put my head in my hands. _You're such an idiot Kyle… _I thought_ She's just slipping through you fingers… _I decided to take a walk to the Falling Star Path. I saw Ray there and went up to him.

"Hey Ray. What's up?"

"Oh hey Kyle. Nothing, just taking a walk. You?"

"The same."

"You know Kyle… You're a lucky man. I wish I was marrying Rosalind." I looked at him. I didn't know that he loved Rosalind. "I've only been in love with her for a little but…"

"She a great girl… Sorry I took her from you."

Ray shook his head. "No it's okay. She's happy with you. You guys seem like a great pair. You know, Alicia was pretty upset when you asked Rosalind to marry you." He laughed. "Mom thought she was going to give up on those 'stupid love readings'. But the next day Alicia went right back to doing her readings and Mom wasn't to happy." I laughed; Natalie and Alicia loved each other but fought so much you'd think they didn't.

"Well Ray, I think I better get going."

"I'll see you Kyle. Only one more season to go." He laughed.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I smiled and stared up at the clouds.

"I can always take her from you." Ray suggested.

I laughed. "I don't know if Rosalind would like that." Ray shrugged and I walked off. Knowing that Ray loved Rosalind, would that make my decision easier? Or harder? The only problem was how Jake was going to react. Ceci's birthday was only twelve days away and that meant their wedding was fourteen days away… The days were going by to damn fast.

I walked down to the town square and saw Tanya and Barrett put requests up on the message board. I sighed and decided to see what they wanted. Since, I was the only one who actually looked at the message board.

Summer was coming quicker than any of them wanted. For Ceci it meant a wedding, an explanation and a baby. For Kyle it meant making a decision about his feelings for Ceci. For Jake it meant learning why Cecilia was so secretive. For Rosalind it meant finding true love. Summer will be interesting…

**Yeah! Ch. 5! I'm planning on doing 7 or 8 chapters including an Epilogue. So this series is coming close to an end! *Cries* *sniff* sorry. Well enjoy!!**


	6. One Crazy Day

I sat quietly listening to the birds. It was summer 5 and I couldn't help the millions of butterflies in my stomach. In nine days would be getting married and then explaining to Jake why I was pregnant. The baby moved in my belly and looked down and began to rub my belly. It was so big I was worried it might show through my dress. Rosalind has my dress at her house and kept it all clean and neat.

"Hey Ceci!" I looked over my shoulder to see Yue waving. I waved back as she came running over. "What's up? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Yue. The bird's songs are helping me relax."

"That's right… You only have nine days before the wedding. Jake must be excited."

"And nervous. It really funny to watch him pace back and forth figuring out all the plans for after we're married." I sighed and looked up at the sky.

I remembered the first wedding I had been to, it was Raguna and Melody's. Raguna had saved my life when I got lost in Clemens Cave. Melody was one of my friends she ran the bathhouse and I loved going there. I was so happy for the two of them. I had always imagined that I would get married to Nicholas, my best friend. Then Tabatha told me about a job as a maid with some of Bianca's relatives. I agreed to take the job and left a few days later. The night before Nicholas had kissed me and told me he loved me. But I still left the next day.

"Hey Ceci. Why did you come here?" I looked over at Yue and she was staring up at the sky too.

"Well, I wanted to explore more of the world and to go somewhere. Of course I almost didn't come. I fell in love with my childhood best friend at the last second, but I pushed him away and came here." A tear slid down my face as I remembered Nick's face when I got on the train.

"But then you found Jake." The baby kicked and I felt sick. Did I really love Jake as much as I thought? I mean I still loved Kyle, but… "Tell me, where does your childhood friend live?"

"He lives in Kardia. But he might have moved by now. Oh, I'm sorry Yue, but I should be going now." Yue said go bye and I left. I headed towards Kyle's house. When I got there I sat down on the steps the lead to his house and put my head in my hands. I began to cry and I just let the tears come.

"Ceci?" I looked up to see Kyle kneeling in front of me. He was looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I just…"

"Would you like some tea?" Kyle stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and followed him into his house. I hadn't been in his house since winter. I touched my belly and looked around. It hadn't changed much. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's okay. It reminds me of Rosalind's floor when she going through her clothes to decide what to wear." Kyle groaned at the thought of his house being even more messy and laughed. He set down a teacup in front of me and sat down at the table.

"Ceci, I want to tell you something. But you have to answer my question first," He took a breath and continued. "Who are you really in love with?" I stared at him. I was in love with him and Jake, Which did I love more? Then I remembered what I was thinking when Yue had mentioned Jake.

"I love you more Kyle." A tear fell down my cheek and hit the untouched tea. Kyle smiled.

"Alright. Ceci, I'm going to break off my engagement with Rosalind."

"What?! But Kyle-"

"No, don't say anything. Ray loves Rosalind too. They'll be happy together. Rosalind will be happier living in the clinic then on a farm." All I could do was stare at him.

"But who will you marry then?" He knelt on his knee and pulled out a ring.

"You?"

"But… But… Kyle… I…" I bust into tears. I stood up and run out. I did love Kyle but I just couldn't break off the engagement with Jake. I guess you could say I was too scared to hurt Jake. He already despises Kyle; I'm scared what he would do if I had said yes to Kyle. I stopped and remembered that I had to tell him the baby's was Kyle's.

I quietly entered the Inn and when I saw that Jake and Egan weren't here I went upstairs and locked myself in my room.

"I should have just stayed in Kardia…"

~Kyle P.O.V~

I admit it wasn't the best way to propose to a girl. I set the ring down on the table and looked out the window. I was pretty stupid for thinking that Ceci would say yes, but I thought she would at least be happy. I sighed and went outside. It was time to break off my engagement.

It seemed like a long walk to her house. I passed by Ray on the way. We had planned it out earlier. Tomorrow he was gonna propose to Rosalind.

_Knock knock. _

"One second!" Rosie came to the door greeted me. "Oh Kyle, you didn't have to come over today." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Rosalind, I want to talk to you."

"Let's go in the kitchen." I followed her in the kitchen. I was really nervous about it but I made up my mind.

"Rosie, um… I want to break off the engagement."

"Kyle…" She nodded and I swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I understand. You love someone else, don't you?"

"I do love you Rosalind, but each day I think more and more… I love you like a sister. Trust me it was hard on me to even think about this. But don't worry I know someone who loves you." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't tell me. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough. Thanks for being there for me." Rosalind hugged me. I said goodbye and left. I went out to the pier and saw Julia standing there.

"Oh hey Kyle!" Julia was always so happy; her smile lightened my mood.

"What's up Julia?"

"Nothing, just reading a letter form my friend in Kardia. She runs a bathhouse like me. She was telling me about her son, he sounds like the cutest thing ever!" I laughed.

I looked out at the ocean. It didn't seem that long ago that I left on a quest. Everyone was here wishing me a safe trip. Cecilia probably didn't know that she was pregnant back then. I looked over at Julia; she was so sure about whom she loved. So were most of the girls in town were. Except three, Alicia, Mana and… Ceci.

"Hey Kyle. Do you still not remember why you came here?"

"Nope, I still have no idea."

"That's really sad that you can't remember." I looked out at the horizon and watched the sun set. "Sorry Kyle, but I have to go now. Bye!" I watched Julia run off. I couldn't believe what a crazy day today had been. I sat down on one of the benches and closed my eyes.

In a week it would be Ceci's birthday. I was planning on proposing again just to see what her answer was. Damn, this has been the craziest year so far. What else twist could be throw in my life? I felt a drop of water on my face and I looked up at the sky. Storms clouds began to roll in and it started to rain. Well, that answers my question…

**Thanx for reading ch. 6! I'm planning on doing two more chapters, epilogue included, and a squeal starring Aria and Aaron. Hope you like it!**


	7. The Final Choice

Summer 12 was one of the hardest days in my life. Yes, it was my birthday and I got the day off and a bunch of presents. But, in two days Jake and I would be married. I don't think I can handle it. Kyle came by earlier and gave me a sapphire brooch. It was so beautiful. Jake was enraged to see Kyle give me such a wonderful present.

"I have to go now Ceci. I'll see you later." I said good-bye to Jake as he walked out the door. I sighed and started counting on my fingers. We were getting married on the 14th and the baby was due on the 29th, so that gave me 15 days to get everything settled with Jake. And figure out what the hell was going to happen when I gave birth to the baby. Would Jake let me keep it? Or would he make Kyle take care of it?

I stood up and went for a walk. Some fresh air would do me some good. I was walking by the general store when Mana walked out.

"Yes dad, I'll make sure to get Kyle to get some apples from Trieste Forest. Oh, hi Ceci."

"Hi Mana. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. My dad's worried that I'm going to go off with Kyle since he broke off the engagement with Rosalind." She shuffled her feet a little. "But I heard that Ray proposed to her so her wedding is still on. How are you?"

"Nervous as heck. Only two more days; I still can't believe it."

"Being married might be fun! You never know!" If I weren't pregnant with Kyle's child, Mana's optimism would be great right now. But since I am, I'm not in the mood for optimism. "You know what I really want in this town? A school. You know people will start to get married and start having kids; someone will need to teach them. I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"That would be great. A school here in little Alvarna; I like that idea Mana." Mana's eyes brightened up.

"Really? You think so? It would be so great. Oh! I've got an idea! Let's ask Kyle to help us build it! He'll definitely help!" Mana grabbed my wrist and started to run to Kyle's house. With all the extra weight on me it was hard to run, even the short distance it was.

"Kyle!" Mana pounded on his door. "It's Mana and Cecilia! Open up!" Kyle opened the door and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He yawned and came outside.

"Ceci and I where just talking about how you should build a school here."

"You want me to build a school?"

"Of course not, you just pay for it and supply the wood. We can get some other builder to build it." Kyle leaned on the door and stared at Mana in disbelief.

"Kyle, we were just talking about how people are going to start to marry and then they'll start having children. Those kids are going to have to go to school or something." Kyle looked me and thinking about the children made me nervous. The baby kicked and I had to not show any signs of shock.

"I guess I could-"

"Thanks Kyle! You're the best!" Mana hugged Kyle and hugged me and ran off.

"She's got quite a lot of energy. No wonder Douglas worries about her."

"Yeah…"

"Ceci, did you think about me question?" I looked over at him. About me marrying him?

"Which one?"

"Cecilia… please, I didn't really get an answer last time. Think about it," he grabbed my hand and held it to my huge belly. "You would live with me and the baby would be living with its true father and not with one who would probably hat it because it's got a bunch of human blood in it and not a lot of elf blood."

I stood there thinking. Kyle was right. Jake would probably hate the baby and being married to Kyle… It sounded so great. Why couldn't my mouth say yes?

"I don't know…"

"Two days Ceci. That's all the time you have. Think about it." He opened the door and went inside. I started to walk towards the Falling Star Path. It was peaceful here. I thought about how many times I thought I was in love and how truly the boy I really loved I couldn't say yes to. I placed me hand on my belly and sighed. I wish that night had never been.

~Later~

I went back to the Inn and saw a familiar face sitting at a table.

"Oh my. Tabatha!" I ran up to hug my friend. "When do you get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago. How have you been Ceci?"

"Great. I love it here and Miss Rosalind is much nicer than Bianca. It's amazing they're cousins."

"I know. It is a wonder. Why Ceci…" Tabatha looked for Egan who had left. "When did you get pregnant?" I flinched. I forgo that girl elves could sense when someone was pregnant very easily.

"Um, well. There's a boy here and he's the father and well…" I had to explain to Tabatha about what had been going on for since I found out I was pregnant to Kyle's proposal. "Oh Tabatha, I don't know what to do." I started to cry.

"Ceci, Ceci, Ceci. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"A whole junk load of crap."

"Well, I think you should break it off with this Jake boy. He doesn't sound like someone who would appreciate the baby, and I now you you're going to keep the baby right?" I nodded. "Why don't you say yes to Kyle and tell Jake that it won't work?"

"But Tabatha, I… for some reason I just can't say yes to him. Dammit! Why did he have to come here in the first place? Couldn't he have just stayed where ever the hell he was from?" More tears began running down my face I couldn't help it.

"Sweetie, you said when you saw Kyle your heart hurt and you felt sick? Well, do you feel that way around Jake?" I shook my head.

I never felt that way around Jake. But I always thought that I was in love with him. I thought about Raguna and Nick. I thought I loved both of them, Raguna because he had saved me, and Nick because he was my best friend, but that love went away after awhile. Tabatha was right.

"I don't want to take back that night… I want to take back Jake proposal…" Tabatha smiled and hugged me.

"Now, who gets the news first?"

I left Tabatha and went to the blacksmith's. Jake would know first how I truly felt. I took a deep breath and went in the blacksmith's. I couldn't let my nerves get to me.

"Jake?"

"Hey Ceci!"

"Jake can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." We went outside and onto the dock next to the blacksmith's.

"Jake, I…" He kissed me. I pulled away. "No! Jake, please. I… I… I want to break off the engagement!" I couldn't look him in the eyes but I saw his fist clench.

"What… Why the hell do you want to break it off to days before the wedding?" There's was a lot of anger in his voice, and some hurt too.

"Because I love Kyle. I thought I loved you but I truly didn't." At Kyle's name he clenched the fist and he probably wanted to punch something.

"Why him? What's so special about a damn human?"

"I'm having his baby." I whispered it in his ear because I couldn't stand to raise my voice any louder. I placed his ring in his hand and ran off. A few tears ran down my face but I wasn't upset. They were tears of happiness. I turned the corner and walked onto Kyle's farm.

"Ceci, hey. What's up?" I ran and hugged him.

"Kyle I love you. I want to be with you. I want this baby to know its true father. I broke off the engagement with Jake. Yes, Kyle yes!" I didn't want to let go. I felt like a little girl again when Raguna came and saved me. I held on to him and didn't let go until we were back in the town.

"Cecilia, you don't know how happy you've just made me." He kissed me and I felt as happy as that night. Who knew it would end like this?

The next day Kyle and I were married. Jake attended but sat in the back and left as soon as the ceremony was over. People were shocked, but they accepted it. They understood that we were in love. Rosalind said that she was glad that we got married. Everyone was so happy and Tabatha stayed for the wedding but had to leave the next day.

I went upstairs as Kyle goes to water the plants and I look at the calendar, only 16 more days until the baby was due. I knew I wouldn't be crying for a long time now.

**Yeah!!! Kyle and Cecilia and so happy together! I'm so happy too! Don't worry the squeal will be coming out soon! But before that a quick epilogue! Nothing to special; hope you liked it!**


	8. Epilogue

Aria and Aaron were born exactly on the 29th just when they were supposed to be. It was actually a bit of a shock that Kyle and I were the parents of twins. We had thought it would just be one child. But we love them both. At first everyone thought that they were Jake's kids but they had Kyle's hair color so people soon figured it out. Jake was sour and for days did nothing but go to work and go home. Rosalind was ecstatic when the twins were born. She had forgiven Kyle and moved on to being Aria and Aaron's godmother. It's still hard now to talk about what happened between Jake, Kyle, and me. It was a confusing and rough time but I've mostly gotten over it.

"Mommy! Lookie what got!" Aria ran up to me with a bunch of turnips in her little arms.

"Those look delicious!" I knelt down and kissed her on the head. She beamed up at me.

"Mommy! I have a wata'melon!" Aaron slowly walked over as he carried a decent sized watermelon. He came over and tried to place it down without dropping it. I quickly helped him place it down before he dropped it and it broke.

"Such a strong boy, aren't you?" Kyle came over. I stood up and he put his arm around my waist. Aaron showed over his muscles and Aria just laughed.

"Aaron you're so silly." She laughed more as Aaron glared at her.

"I'm gonna get you Aria!" Aria happily shrieked and dropped the turnips. She started off at a run with Aaron chasing her. I couldn't help but laugh they were so cute, it was adorable.

"Be careful!" I yelled after them as they ran around the farm.

"They'll be fine Ceci. They've got all this room to run, and nothing to run into." I smiled and placed my head on Kyle's shoulder.

"I know. It's just… mother's worries. It's a natural thing." I heard Aria shriek again and they came running up to us. Aria came and hid behind me. Kyle grabbed Aaron as he run up to get her.

"Daddy! Let me go!"

"Why should I?" Aria giggled and peeked out from behind my legs.

"Cause I gotta get Aria. She laughed at me!" He looked down at Aria as she came out and stuck her tongue out at him. I bent down and picked her up.

"Aria, why'd you laugh at your brother?"

"He was acting all strong and stuff and I thought it was funny." Aaron stuck out his tongue and Aria kept giggling.

"You two are so silly." Kyle put Aaron down and picked up the watermelon and turnips left on the ground.

"Come on. It's about time for dinner." I took Aaron's hand and we went inside. This is how my life should be; happy like this.

**So explanation, I didn't like my previous epilogue. So I decided to rewrite it. I like this one much better. And I hope all of you like it better too! **


End file.
